total_drama_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200214-history
Dave
Black|eye_color = Dark brown|teams = Waneyihtam Maskwak|placements = TDPI: 7th|first = So, Uh, This is My Team?|last = Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize|seasons = TD: 5|count = 10|voiced_by = Daniel DeSanto}}David "Dave" is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. While at first he is annoyed by his team's lack of focus, he begins losing focus himself after developing a crush on a teammate. Biography Total Drama: Pahkitew Island After arriving to the show, Dave was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak team, much to his annoyance. During the first challenge, his annoyance shifts between Beardo and Leonard, the former for not being useful during the challenge and the latter for suggesting and convincing the team to build a wizard's tower. After losing, Beardo is sent home, much to Dave's enjoyment. After suffering a panic attack from the grease in the second challenge (due to being mysophobic), his teammate, Sky, calms him down, causing him to develop a slight crush on her. During the last leg of the race, Leonard attempts to use magic, causing Dave to fight with him and their team to lose. Leonard is sent home, once again to Dave's relief. During the balloon challenge, Dave attempts to partner up with Sky, but accidentally causes her location to be found and her to be stung by bees repeatedly. When the teams are doing the truth or scare challenge, the two almost kiss, however, Sky's nerves cause her to burp in his face instead. While on the docks for the next challenge, Dave accidentally causes Ella to get a crush on him when he pulls her out of the water and helps her put her shoe back on. The next morning, Ella finds the picnic Dave set up for Sky, and unknowingly breaks her heart. He finally asks Sky if she has feelings back, and she admits that she does, and adds "but", however he cuts her off, deciding to just see where things go. The two almost kiss numerous times in the episode, however, Sky always backs off due to wanting to focus on the competition. Sky is later switched to the opposing team, however Dave still has hope they can be together. The next day, they help each other out during the beginning of the challenge, however, Sky later gives his position away to Chef in order to prove her loyalty to her new team. This causes Dave to start to get depressed, even to the point of wanting to quit the game, however, Shawn doesn't let him. He instead convinces Dave he needs to prove to Sky he's a winner. That night, when doing the eating part of the challenge, Dave finishes before Sky, causing him to boast. She then tells him they're never going to happen and tells him he has no shot at "beating or dating" her. He then cries in front of everyone. During the hide and seek part of the challenge, Dave continuously calls for Sky, however, she tells him to go away. For a second they look like they're going to forgive each other, however, he starts begging her to date him again, causing her more irritation. This rejection causes Dave to snap, calling himself a "lone wolf", and howling at the moon. After being found by Sugar, he even goes so far as to yell at bird, telling them they'll never be happy together. Sugar uses his hurt to convince him to help her look for the other contestants. That night, Dave gets himself voted off, no longer wanting to be there. During the finale, Dave is brought back as Sky's helper, and while at first he is excited, Chris reveals Sky actually tried to change who was her helper. To make Dave help her, Sky kisses him, and tells him she just didn't want to be distracted during the challenge. At first, Dave tries to be helpful by acting on impulse, however, he ends up causing him and Sky to fall behind. During the second part of the challenge, however, they start to catch up. After the contestants all end up tied, Chris decides to show the contestants clips to make their helpers turn on them. Sky's audition tape is shown, revealing the "but" was "but I have a boyfriend", causing Dave to believe he was being led on. Now working with Jasmine, the two use the island's controls to hinder the finalists, and if they succeed, the two will split the money. Dave reveals he just wants to win the money to burn it in front of Sky. After they fail, Dave is accidentally left behind on the island along with Scuba Bear. Personality Dave is a mysophobic, which means he has an abnormal fear of or distaste for uncleanliness or contamination. He is easily irritated, as seen with his constant irritation with Beardo and Leonard, and has an obsessive personality, as shown with his interest with Sky. After Sky rejects him, Dave slowly loses his mind, causing him to snap constantly at others. Relationships Romantic Sky Dave began to get a crush on Sky early into being on the island with her. At first, he believed the two were meant to be together, however, every attempt to show her his feelings were shot down by her due to wanting to focus on the competition. Eventually he asks her outright how she feels, and she admits she likes him too, and adds "but", however he doesn't let her say the but. Later, after rejecting him some more, he snaps and eliminates himself, not wanting to be there if she doesn't like him. After returning to be her helper in the finale, she kisses him and the two work together. After it's revealed the "but" was that she had a boyfriend, Dave tries to cause her to lose the finale, and their relationship ends. Friends Ella Despite being annoyed by her singing, Dave and Ella form a friendship. After Ella is hurt by Max, he helps her out of the water, and she begins to get feelings for him. The next day, he builds a picnic for Sky, and Ella believes it is for her. Dave then confides in her that it's for Sky, and she fakes being happy before leaving. After Dave is captured by a bear, she sings to save him, which leads to her elimination. Shawn Shawn became Dave's friend after Dave got a crush on Sky. Shawn tried to warn him that getting involved with Sky would be a bad thing, however, Dave admits he doesn't care about the money, only being with Sky, so Shawn begins to help him try to get together with her. After Dave's heart is broken by Sky, Shawn tries to motivate him to continue in the game and by telling him to show Sky he's a winner. During the finale, Dave helps Sky and goes against Shawn. After Dave finds out Sky has a boyfriend, he tries to stop both Sky and Shawn from winning the money. Notes and trivia * Dave is labeled The Normal Guy. * Dave's ethnicity was confirmed to be Indian. Appearances (10/146) Total Drama (10/120) Season 5 (10/26) * So, Uh, This is My Team? d * I Love You, Grease Pig! * Twinning Isn't Everything * I Love You, I Love You Knots * A Blast From the Past * Mo' Monkey Mo' Problem * This is The Pits! * Three Zones and a Baby * Hurl and Go Seek * Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak Category:Total Drama Category:TD S2 Characters Category:TD S1 Characters